Kill the Lights
by GiffanyWantsSoos
Summary: It's the Ty sisters birthday everything should be fine. Wrong. Everyone should be happy. Wrong. Everyone should be living it up. Not for the father, he's been murdered and there're 10 suspects. A daughter, a politician, a goth, an abuse victim, a distant relative, a photographer, a wise cracker, a rebel, a gymnast, and a thug. Was it them or was it something behind the scenes?
1. Prologue

No one moved. Everyone was silent. The chandelier was shattered all over the floor. Some of the diamonds were in the fruit punch, and the rest was on the body. Blood was leaking from behind his head. One of his daughters dropped their wine glass. The body of the father of the Ty sisters was dead.

The police were called inside imminently to clean the scene up.

Everyone was ordered to evacuate the building so that they can call in detectives and find finger prints

The Ty sisters were forced to enter a police car to go to an area off the grid. Along with the children of Mayor Ozai, the children of head chief Hakoda, and the blind one. Everyone else was forced to leave and be suspicious of each other not knowing who was the cruel human being who killed the father of seven young girls.


	2. Parties, Sluts, and Bushes

Only one more hour until the main event. Some guest have already arrived, but they were either family members, servants, or police guards. It was the 15th birthday of the Ty sisters and there was going to be a huge party. They were a group of seven identical sisters who made videos on AdvertiserFriendlyOnlyTube. They used to just post random videos, but because of their beauty they've blown up to sixteen million subscribers. Since there was seven of them, one of them post different things everyday.

Ty Lin had Monday's (she played the flute) Ty Liu had Tuesdays (she played the harp and sometimes would play together with Ty Lin) Ty Lum had Wednesday's (she did origami) Ty Lat had Thursdays (she did online swimming lessons) Ty Lao had Fridays (she danced) Ty Woo had Saturday's (she did boxing tips) and Ty Lee had Sundays (she did Auras, Horoscopes, and acrobatics.)

Lots of fans were outside the Ty residents. They all lived in a huge mansion, and security had to make sure that people did indeed have an invitation in order to come in or else they'll think you're an intruder and have you arrested.

The seven sisters were all dressed up with their beautiful dresses, they were all the same but in different colors. It was made out of silk, and reached down all to the back of their knees. It had lots of glitter on it, and they all wore a slash that said 'The Birthday Girl' in cursive and in the color of their dress.

Their father, Hiroshi, and their mother, Lily, were having a web cam meeting about their daughters future with the head of a modeling company.

"Your daughters are really out there." The head of the company, Soichiro, said. "But only on the internet, we can make them the cover of magazines. The company would blowing up, you're daughters will be going on tour-"

"Who said anything about tour?" Lily interrupted

"Uh...well you see..."

Hiroshi shook his head "Lily, let the man talk." Hiroshi demanded. He always had full control over his wife and kids.

Lily snarled "I'm going to check on the food." She then started to storm off into the main room, where the party was going to be taken place.

Soichiro and Hiroshi were still having their conversation, meanwhile the first three guest have arrived. Ty lee's guest. Her girlfriend, Azula, and her two best friends Mai and Zuko. Although there was a little tension between Zuko and Mai, they have both broken a month before the party and haven't been seen together since. Ty lee ran up to them and gave them group hug.

"Hey guys!" Ty lee smiled "Come on this way to my room." The four of them went upstairs into Ty lee's bedroom. Her sisters were aware that Zuko was single so they were all dreamy eyed. Mai gave them the death flare and reached for her back pocket, which they knew she always had with her. The only reason it wasn't taken away was because she was the daughter of an important politician and could get them arrested if she wanted them to.

They all started to hang in Ty lee's room. Ty lee brought out a board game but Azula told her to put that away or she'll burn it with her fire bending. She had suggested that they should all play a little game they liked to call: cut the flesh. Basically, one person would use a knife to cut a number of how many siblings the person who was getting cut had. If you had zero you would write 0 if you had ten you'd right 10. Mai was always the cutter.

"Who want's to go?" she asked glaring at Zuko

"I think little Zuzu here wants to go." Azula smirked

Her brother cursed under his breath and gave Mai his shoulder. She started to right the number 1 on his shoulder very slowly. Very, very slowly...it had lasted for 2 minutes and she was still going. "Mai, hurry up! That looks painful, and you're going slower than usual!" Ty lee called out

"Fine whatever." She sighed as she quickly wrote the rest of the 1 and laid down on the carpet. "So, you've heard you've got some uninvited guest right?"

Ty lee nodded. She was suppose to invite 8 people, but she didn't want to invite any fans, and she only hanged out those three. The other four were a girl from her gymnastics class, the daughter of her fathers friend, and the children of police chief Hakoda were aloud to come, so Ty lee lied saying she invited them first.

They all started to talk for a little bit, Zuko and Mai argued, they watched their favorite TV drama, Ella: The First Demi God. "Fuck you too Zeus!" Zuko yelled at the TV as his favorite character was being killed by the God of the sky.

There was a knock at the door. It was a servant, and behind that servant was Ty lee's parents. "The party is starting, get in your place Ty Lee!" the servant said. Zuko and Ty lee got up and started to speed walk.

"Are you two staying?" Ty Lee asked "Come on guys it's my 15th birthday!"

"I'm just tired." Azula said "Me and Mai have to talk about some upcoming events."

Ty lee nodded, and realized that Zuko was already downstairs.

She started to walk down the stairs to the main room where the party was taking place. A lot of guards were there, obviously from the Water Tribe. The Ty sisters were all standing in front of the stairs so Zuko had to move around them. Ty lee stood in her place. "What's this for?" She asked

"We're getting our picture taken!" Ty Lat squealed.

"Oh sounds fun!" She replied

The guest and the sisters talked until someone was tapping a wine glass. It was their father, Hiroshi. "Hello everyone. I'm glad to announce that all seven of my beautiful children are turning 15 as of today. I'm so happy for them and just hope for the best...so that is why I've signed them up for a modeling carrier." His wife Lily's jaw dropped. She grabbed his ear and whisper shouted.

"Do you want them to end up as sluts?"

Hiroshi shook his head and whispered back. "It's not about you it's about them! Now let me continue." Lily gave him the middle finger and stormed off.

"Sorry about that, women am I right?" he joked "Anyways, they will be with Soichiro Company. The girls would be put into good hands, and will be modeling bathing suits, dresses, jeans, pajamas. All that. Now then, can we get a cheers for the Ty sisters."

Everyone raised their glass "Cheers." A photographer ran over to the camera, and told them all to smile for the camera. They smiled and got their picture taken. Everyone but Ty Lee's face was smiling. Well she was but it was a fake smile and it was painfully obvious.

The photographer gave Hiroshi the photo and he put it in he and Lily's room. The Photographer started to have small talk with him. Meanwhile Ty Lee looked everywhere for Zuko, since he was the only one she knew that was downstairs. He wasn't there. Mai and Azula were still having their conversation. Zuko was no where to be seen, and her guest...she didn't know most of them. She saw that Suki girl from her gymnastics class talking with some black chick and a short girl. Ty lee shook her head and ran outside with no one noticing her.

Ty Lee took a walk around the backyard of her house that fans couldn't see her through. There was a woods behind it and no guards were their. She decided to lay down on the grass and think about what her future was gonna be.

Now she was gonna have to model for however long she has to be.

 _Bloody hell. This is a load a bull._ She thought _Maybe...if I just run away again. Yeah. Just don't make the same mistakes I made last time and then I'm fine._

Then there was a ruffle in the bushes. She jumped. "Who's there!?" the ruffle went back into the forest. She wanted investigate but she had to back inside of the house for the party.


End file.
